


Flower Field🌸✨

by Pastel_hearts



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cottage core vibes kinda, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flower is rockin that dress, Flowers, Fluff, Picnics, Quadruple Drabble, Rare Pairings, um tags...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_hearts/pseuds/Pastel_hearts
Summary: Piko goes to a picnic with his gf Flower and they make flower crowns! ↖(≧﹏≦)↗🌟🌼
Relationships: flower/Utatane Piko
Kudos: 1





	Flower Field🌸✨

"Don't worry Piko! I have the basket." Flower said whilst holding the pastel colored basket.

"Oh you even painted it!" Piko said whilst looking at the painted basket.

"Did you paint just now?" Piko said worrying that if flower had painted the basket just now,They would have to cancel plans.

"Oh no i got bored and painted it one night" Flower said putting some food from the fridge into the basket.

Piko was to busy staring at the kitchen wall randomly to respond. 

"Hey Piko..Piko?" Flower said in confusion 

"Oh sorry. i got distracted" Piko said

"Its ok Piko!" Flower said whilst putting the last piece of food into the picnic basket.

"Ok lets go!" Flower said right before Piko had anytime to respond.

(Imagine!)

They walked out of the house whilst holding hands,The suns rays shining bright but not to bright. Flowers dress flowed in the wind, The white color that looked so good with the mesh the dress at many times fooled even Piko who bought it for her into thinking it was pink. The pink mesh that sat on top that was split but kept together from a nice pink bow.

Piko who was wearing a white tank top and some average shorts to go along with the summer season. The music bars in one of his eyes raised and went down with the tune of a old love song he heard once that he has been humming right as they started walking. 

(Out of imagine) 

When they finally got to the field that was right behind there house just a trail away,Flower set up a blanket right in the middle of the flowers. The flowers were in all sorts of colors like pink,red and some yellow. Some flowers were bright and others were a pastel color. Flower set down the sandwiches and the orange juice that was in water bottles,and of course some tools to make....

Flower Crowns!

String,A needle and some beads to pull the thing together,They were all placed the lid of the picnic basket.

"Were finally here!" Piko said loudly whilst picking some flowers 

"After we eat you wanna make flower crowns?" Flower said when Piko started walking over to her 

"Of course" Piko said about to take a bite in his sandwich. After eating Flower grabbed a P 5 pink,5 purple,5 yellow flowers for Piko's flower crown. Flower also grabbed 5 blue,5 black,and 5 red flowers for his own flower crown.

It was fun!

**Author's Note:**

> My fic uploading rate might slow down bc 1. My finger has to be in a bandaid and two..SCHOOL,Scary i know! Hope you guys understand! (′～`；)


End file.
